The Lightwoods' Day Off
by lunalovespudding3
Summary: Robert and Maryse Lightwood are given a day off by their children. But something else - well, someone else - is in the park with them.


**Okay, just a little something that popped into my head a bit ago. Storyline disregarded, The Kiss ignored, CoLS unacknowledged. Enjoy! Un-beta'ed.**

* * *

Robert and Maryse Lightwood strolled through a park. Their children  
had given them the day off, but there was something strange about the  
way they had sent their parents out. It was a little too rushed, a  
little too smiley.  
"Do you think there's something wrong?" Maryse asked quietly.  
Robert took his hand out of his wife's, rubbing it against his  
forehead. "I don't know. Isabelle was worried, I could tell. And did  
you see Alec? He couldn't wait to get out of the Institute."  
The Lightwoods both wore mundane clothes, and they moved strangely  
like they were unused to them. It had been so long since they had had  
a day off, so long that they didn't quite know what to do. Actually,  
they didn't know what to do.  
They sat down on a bench, rejoining their hands. It was a nice day:  
The sun was bright, but not blinding; there was a breeze through the  
trees that sent the leaves' shadows fluttering across the ground.  
"Maybe they were just being nice." Maryse finally suggested. "There  
hasn't been very much trouble recently. They know they can handle it."  
Robert nodded. He glanced around. He noticed, with no small amount of  
distaste, two men snuggling a few benches over, deep in conversation.  
One was facing away from him, and had black hair. How he was wearing  
such a dark sweater in this heat - well, not heat, but something close  
- was baffling. The other one had hair that caught the sunlight with  
what could only be glitter. He wore a startling amount of eye makeup  
around what Robert realized with a jolt were two slit-pupiled  
cat-green eyes.  
"Magnus Bane?" He muttered in astonishment.  
"What?" Maryse said.  
"That man over there, it's Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  
Shouldn't he be working?"  
Maryse shook her head. "Shouldn't we?" She looked over at him and  
frowned. The man next to him seemed familiar, and as he was whirled  
around and dipped into a smiling, laughing kiss, she gasped. "No." She  
murmured. "It can't be, he's not..."  
Magnus pulled the man up, and turned. The face of his mysterious  
boyfriend was revealed, and the Lightwoods gasped, horrified.  
It was their very own son, Alec Lightwood.

* * *

ALEC POV

* * *

I couldn't believe my bad luck. The day my siblings convince my  
parents to take a day off, go on a walk, and have some time to  
themselves so we could have some time to ourselves with our  
boyfriends/girlfriend, and they go to the same place my boyfriend  
takes me to. On the day before I was planning on coming out, too.  
I hissed a curse, and Magnus frowned. "Are you okay?" I didn't  
respond. "Alexander?"  
"Alexander?" My mother all but screeched.  
"Is that-" He started.  
I scowled. "Yes."  
"What are you doing?" My father jumped up, pulling Mother with him.  
"Now or never, darling." Magnus whispered in my ear.  
I stood up, and walked over to them. Magnus stayed behind, but I  
motioned for him to come with me. "Hello, Mother. Father. I hope  
you're enjoying your day off?"  
"We were." Mother crossed her arms. "What was that?"  
I took a few deep breaths and blurted out, "My boyfriend kissing me."  
"Your - Alexander Lightwood!"  
Father took a step closer to me, and I to him, not intending to back  
down. "Are you saying that you're - that-" He seemed to choke on the  
words, like vampires do on the name of God.  
"I'm gay." I said. I took Magnus's hand. "This is my boyfriend."  
"I - you - warlock? Male warlock?" Father finally managed to spit out.  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
I raised an eyebrow in a way that would've made Jace proud. "You  
really have to ask?"  
He rubbed his beard, then his eyes. "I suppose you're right. I don't  
really think I can deal with this right now..."  
He turned and headed back the way of the Institute. Mother paused  
before following him to say, "I think it would be best if you stayed  
with Magnus for a few nights."  
I put my head in my hands. Magnus hugged me, silent for once, but  
sending daggers at the fleeing backs of my parents.  
"It'll be okay, darling. It'll be okay." He leaned into me as he  
repeated those three words, to himself almost as much as me.

* * *

**Well, that ended up more angst-y that I had intended. I can't really do humor. Reviews keep my creativity flowing, and increase the chance that I'll post something else! Thank you!**


End file.
